character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ristar (Canon)/Tonygameman
Summary Ristar is the main protagonist of the titular Sega Genesis video game. He is a young, but highly intelligent humanoid shooting star who is awakened by his mother goddess Oruto to save the Valdi System from the evil Kaiser Greedy who captured his father, The Legendary Hero. Statistics Tier: 4-A to 3-B, likely Low 2-C Name: Ristar the Shooting Star Origin: Ristar (game) Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Is a young star) Classification: Humanoid Shooting Star Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Super Speed, Elasticity and Body Control (with his extended/stretched/elastic arms), Enhanced Athleticism, Swinging, Power Headbutt, Charge!, Limb Expansion, Flight, Light Manipulation (Can produce massive shines of light), Light Ball Projection (Can create massive balls of light), Invulnerability (Via Meteor Strike), Energy Manipulation (Can create energy from his steps and has full control over solar energy), Vacuum Adaptation and Aquatic Respiration (Can breath both in a vacuum of space and underwater), Speed Swimming, Gravity Manipulation and Air Swimming (Via Anti-Gravity Shoes), Statistics Amplification (Via Red Star), Shield Penetration (Can pierce through shields), Forcefield Creation and Armor, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation and Black Hole Manipulation (Can resist the heavy forces of a black hole), Mind Manipulation (Is completely unaffected by Psychic Assaults to his mind), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Reality Warping and Physical Attacks Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level to Multi-Galaxy level (Is able to produce galactic shines which span and can be seen covering large amounts of the Valdi System which contains at least two galaxies in the center of it followed by a Nebula Cloud in the middle, Was able to destroy Kaiser's singularity he created which threatened the entire Valdi System), likely Universe level+ (scales to his mother goddess Oruto who is described to be the goddess of the cosmos and the overseer of the entire universe which she controls and influences, she also has full control over the space-time continuum) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Cleared distances of two galaxies in a matter of seconds, Was able to escape and outrun Kaiser's Singularity along with various black holes he created during his fight causally, Can move past stars and between planets almost instantly) Lifting Strength: Galactic (Can resist and destroy singularities that had the potency to devour the entire galaxy should it grow any bigger of a mass) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class to Multi-Galactic (Can produce massive shines that span across at least two galaxies, destroyed Kaiser's Singularity which had the potency to devour the galaxy in it's entirety should it become even bigger of a mass), likely Universal+ (Oruto is described as the goddess of the cosmos and overseer of the entire universe which she controls and influences) Durability: Multi-Solar System level to Multi-Galaxy level (It took Kaiser's strongest attacks to even harm Ristar. The same person who is able to create singularities that had the potency to devour and destroy the galaxy in it's entirety should it grow any bigger), likely Universe level+ (Oruto viewed Kaiser's black hole as nothing more than an annoyance. Should be able to survive the destruction of the universe given she is the goddess of it and constantly influences it's life) Stamina: Very high (Shown to be able to fly past galaxies, stars and planets without showing any signs of tiring. Resisted the forces of black holes), likely Limitless Range: Extended melee range via his stretchy arms, Interstellar to Multi-Galactic with Light and Energy Manipulation, likely Universal (Oruto's power and influence extends across the entire universe influencing all life in the universe) Standard Equipment: Anti-Gravity Shoes, Red Star Intelligence: High (Despite being just a young kid, he knows about the cosmos and all beings contained within it), likely Nigh-Omniscient (Oruto has full knowledge of the entire universe and everything that is currently and has happened in the universe along with the Valdi System) Weaknesses: None notable. Notes: *Respect thread *Ristar's goddess mother Oruto barely appears in the game so we are basing her feats on the observations made from what we known of her due to what little information we're given on her. Category:Tonygameman Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2